A list made by Sam and Epps
by LunarLacrimosa
Summary: You know you're spending too much time with the Autobots when:
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a little break from The Change. I realize it's the only fan-fiction I have up, and I wanted to add another. I know the idea is kind of over done, but oh well!**

**Side-note: I did google the proper titles for R. Epps and Will Lennox. If they are wrong please inform me, and I will change it. As of now it's "Captain Will Lennox" and "Sergeant Robert Epps".**

* * *

><p>Captain William Lennox walked into the human rec-room at the Autobot base, glaring at his fellow NEST member, Sergeant Robert Epps. The African-American could be seen taking up a whole couch, typing away on a laptop. He seemed oblivious to the fact that Will had come into the room, casually sipping from a can of Pepsi that he had beside him.<p>

"Epps." Will began, catching the other's attention. "Remember this morning when you promised to help me clean up the mess Sunstreaker and Sideswipe made?" There he paused, until Epps slowly nodded. "Because you didn't show up I had to get Mikaela to help clean it up."

"Oops, sorry." Epps laughed, sitting up and setting the laptop to the side. "Sam sent me an email with a short list, and we've been going back and forth with it for the past couple of hours adding on to it."

Will narrowed his eyes, "What sort of list?"

Epps just grinned, "When we finish it you'll see it. You'll have to wait until we send it out to everyone."

"And how long will the wait be?" he asked, sitting next to his friend.

Epps shrugged, "Dunno. We plan to have others help add to it after the first version has been sent out."

"I can't wait." Will said dryly, trying to refrain from sighing.

* * *

><p>The next morning he got an email notification from both Sam and Epps. The subject was titled exactly the same, and he didn't think it mattered which one he opened. Eating a donut, taking a moment to silently ask Primus that Ratchet doesn't come into the room, he opened one of the emails and began reading.<p>

**You know you're spending too much time around Autobots when:**

**1) You start to say slag, glitch, pit-spawned, frag, or another Cybertronian turned English cussword.  
><strong>_-If you need a refresher in Cybertronian cusswords just visit the med-bay whenever Sunny or Sides are in it. (Sam)_

**2) You hear the phrase "Sunny sides up" and think of one of the sets of Autobot twins.**

**3) You hear anything with the words "blow up" or "explosion" and you think of Wheeljack.**

**4) You hear anything with the words "shoot" or "shot" and you think Ironhide.**

**5) You now fear wrenches or medical checkups.  
><strong>_-In his defense, the Hatchet isn't actually that bad. When he's having a good day. (Epps)_  
><em>-He has good days? (Sam)<em>  
><em>-…good point. (Epps)<em>

**6) You look around for Ratchet before consuming anything deemed "unhealthy" for you.  
><strong>_-I once ate twenty pixie stix in his company as a dare. I wasn't seen for the rest of the day. (Epps)_

**7) You inadvertently think of A LOT of innuendos when riding in, or on, and Autobot.**

**8) You hear the word Prime used in a sentence and you think of the leader of the Autobots.  
><strong>_-He does have some very PRIME assets, heh. (Sam)  
><em>_-This is why everyone wonders why Mikaela dates you. (Epps)_

**9) You see a Bumblebee, as in the insect, and think of Bumblebee the Autobot.  
><strong>_-Also, whoever said "Sam's been lying about being allergic to Bumblebee and it's having adverse effects on him" around Bumblebee just to see him freak out, I thank you. (Epps)  
><em>_-Bumblebee wouldn't come around me for a week. I had to get Ratchet to explain to him I couldn't be allergic to him! Whoever said that will pay. (Sam)_

**10) You see a regular car that has been through the ringer and feel bad for it until you remember it is NOT an Autobot.**

**11) You start referring to Primus.**

**12) You see mustard and ketchup and you think Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.  
><strong>_-Some people even refer to them as such. (Epps)_

**13) You purposefully look up or think up completely illogical things to trip Prowl's glitch.  
><strong>_-No, don't put that! He'll be on to us! (Sam)  
>-Please, I'm pretty sure he already is after you proposed to Ratchet while he was in the med-bay. (Epps)<br>__-Mustard and Ketchup paid me good money for that. (Sam)_

**14) You relate the Cybertronians to Harry Potter.  
><strong>_-You-Know-Who is good ol' Megsy. (Sam)  
><em>_-Does that make you or the big O Harry Potter? (Epps)  
><em>_-Optimus is Dumbledore. Remember the twins making him a beard out of Lemon drops? (Sam)  
><em>_-So that was why! (Epps)_

**15) If someone refers to an orgasm as THE BIG O you accidentally think of Optimus.**

**16) You're ashamed that the movie Christine freaked you out concerning riding inside of an Autobot.**

**17) When something "illogical" happens you brace yourself for the ground to shake when Prowl hits it.  
>-<strong>_When we visited family in California and I experienced my first real earth quake I was totally ready for it all thanks to Prowl. (Sam)_

**18) You don't react to any of the alarms going off because you know Red Alert is paranoid.  
><strong>_-You only bother to freak out when you see most of the Autobots start to scramble around._

**19) You hear "TIMBER!" and you panic because you think you're about to be squashed under tons of metal, not a tree.**

**20) If everything appears to be calm and peaceful you keep a careful eye out for any possible pranks the twins could have set.**

**21) If a fellow NEST member is a bit paranoid and thinks there's footsteps following them or that they're being watched you tell them it's just Mirage.  
><strong>**-**_Though we do suggest sending them to Ratchet or the NEST doctor if this isn't because of alcohol or drugs. (Epps)_

**22) If you do eat something deemed "unhealthy" you feel slightly guilty.  
><strong>_-Sam actually gave up most of his junk food for Bumblebee! (Epps)  
><em>_-After he saw me with five giant bags of cotton candy and I jokingly said "And they're all mine!" I think he had a mini-spark attack. (Sam)_

**23) You hear "tooth fairy" and think Ironhide.  
><strong>_-I still love that Ratchet told us that. (Sam)_

**24) You hear "power lines" and think Ratchet.  
><strong>_-And then Ironhide retaliated. (Epps)_

**25) You hear "interface" and think "robot sex".**

**26) Instead of jail or jail time you think "brig" or "brig time".  
><strong>_-Especially if a prankster is involved. Human or Autobot. (Sam)  
><em>_-Both of us have been to the brig. The actual Autobot brig. There was an accident with too much glue…(Epps)_

**27) You sometimes wish you could use sound clips to talk like Bumblebee.**

**To be updated later.**

* * *

><p>Will closed the email, quietly chuckling to himself. He made a mental note to ask what happened with the glue incident, and when the rest of NEST could add to the list.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this got a surprising amount of reviews. For my stories anyway, I'm still kinda new to writing Fan-fiction. XD (And yes, I like Jazz being brought back! They did it to Megatron!)**

**To all the people who said you liked it, or something I count as liking it: Thanks! (**_Destiny'sRevenge__,__ WhimsicalHeart__,__ Riptide2__,__ Holen-Snape__,__ 31EliZAbeTH919__,__ ksrli__,__ I love cute things_**)**

_Joyfull scroll:_** _This reviewer said that in DotM Epps is retired and Will is a Colonol? Or so they think. Either way, this is more set after just the first movie. POSSIBLY RotF, but I haven't decided yet. If I want Leo in it then it will be, but I digress._**

_MySunnySidesLife:_** _I just now realized that you technically have the twins in your username! And I do agree that some of them could also be a "You know you're reading to many Transformers fan-fiction when:" list! I personally find myself thinking "aft" instead of "ass"._**

_Peya Luna:_** _Thank you for the review and idea. I'll tweak that idea just a bit, but I may use it! (Credited for 48)_**

_Mizukikage:_**_ Thank you for the idea. (Credit goes to this user for suggesting a version of 43)_**

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, walked towards the Autobot rec-room. He preferred to give orders or ask questions face to face instead of using the Cybertronian comm system. It also helped that he wanted to get out of his office and away from that never ending stack of data pads that he had to go over. Even a Prime needed a break now and then.<p>

He walked into the rec-room and noticed that some of his Autobots were gathered together, all vying to get a better view of… something. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were at the front with Bumblebee, Sunstreaker snapping at people to watch his paint. There was all three of Arcee, and Chromia was behind her. Ironhide stood next to Ratchet and Prowl. Wheeljack was even there. The only he was surprised that was no where in site was Jazz.

Curious, Optimus moved closer. He was surprised to see that someone had moved in a large dry-erase board. It was so big it covered most of one wall. Writing was all over it, and he almost expected it to be in Cybertronian glyphs, except it was in English.

He turned to Prowl, "Why is that there?"

"It seems our organic NEST members have decided to continue the list that Samual Witwicky and Robert Epps had originally started. I'm assuming that one of our own helped them put that here. It wasn't Bumblebee, nor Ironhide. I am led to believe that Jazz might have had a hand in this. Several of us have comm'd him and he seems surprisingly uninterested in reading this." Prowl replied, barely glancing at Optimus.

Optimus nodded, turning his optics back to the dry-erase board. He started to read.

* * *

><p><strong>You know you're spending too much time with the Autobots when: (continued)<strong>

**28)You know where they keep the spare paint for Sunstreaker.**

**29) When you think "good cop" it's Prowl, and "bad cop" is Barricade.  
><strong>**-**_Though the twins wouldn't necessarily agree with you. (Will)_

**30) You pronounce Starscream "Stars Cream"  
><strong>_-And inadvertently think of Cybertronian porn. (Epps)  
><em>_-Do car magazines/calendars count as Autobot porn? (Miles)  
><em>_-In Starscream's case it would be military jets magazines. (Will)  
><em>_-Touché. (Miles)_

**40) You actually wonder if car magazines or calendars are Cybertronian pron.  
><strong>_-We all blame Sam, Miles, and Mikaela for that one. (Will)  
><em>_-What, why am I included? (Mikaela)  
><em>_-You're a teenager. It counts. (Epps)_

**41) If you are in the Autobot med-bay for any reason you're terrified to touch any of Ratchet's tools.  
><strong>_-The only one I've seen brave enough to do it, without permission, is . (Will)  
><em>_-He threatened to dissect Mojo. Mom was in a bad mood before that, and there was a wrench in reach… (Sam)  
><em>_-And here I thought Judy was threatening with a broom! (Miles)  
><em>_-Ratchet was actually afraid something was wrong with her. (Mikaela)_

**42) If you hear Ironhide complain about rodents or vermin, you know they're not actually rodents or vermin.  
><strong>_-Anything that's smaller than a cow he tends to call rodent or vermin. (Will)  
><em>_-Mojo, birds, cats, etc. (Mikaela)_

**43) If you are married or in a serious relationship you have started to think of your partner as a spark mate.  
><strong>_-This can include spark bonded as well. (Mikaela)  
><em>_-And even though the Autobots still try to convince us it goes so much deeper than a human marriage does. (Will)_

**44) If someone talks to you and they say anything along the lines of "I heard it from along the grape vine" you know exactly which mechs/femmes might be involved in said grape vine.  
><strong>_-I love the grape vine. It gets me some of the best seats for any pranks. (Sam)_

**45) You know that a virus for the Cybertronians is EXTREMELY serious, so you avoid using it in any context.  
><strong>_-I once told Bumblebee that Sam had a virus before I knew better. He took out Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Jazz, and Optimus to get to Sam, on accident. He even faced down Judy. (Maggie)_

**46) You know for a fact that every Cybertronian on this planet is probably older than Earth, and you give them all human ages to relate to.  
><strong>_-Like Bumblebee would count as a teenager. (Sam)  
><em>_-Or you use the number of years they've been on Earth to avoid any awkward questions. (Glen)_

**47) You're not afraid at all that you'll be stepped on or squashed by an Autobot.**

**48) You no longer think that anything the Cybertronians do as weird, and just accept it all.  
><strong>_-And sometimes you think human customs are a bit weird now because of them. (Maggie)_

**49) You're close enough to some of the Autobots that you've actually been given the privilege of seeing one of their sparks.**

**50) You know who to give a message to concerning any prank ideas, or where to go if it's a mass pranking.  
><strong>_-They hold meetings? (Mikaela)  
><em>_-Yeah, Prowl's been trying to find out where for forever now. (Sam)_

**51) You've gotten a tattoo of the Autobot insignia or drawn it on yourself.**

**52) You know that while some Autobots never say anything they prefer certain humans, or are guardians to certain humans.  
><strong>_-Bumblebee's all mine. But he lets others ride in him 'cuz he's nice. (Sam)  
><em>_-Ironhide prefers my family. (Will)  
><em>_-I need to get me an Autobot. (Glen)  
><em>_-Me and Jazz got a thing goin' on. We're both cool cats down with good music and good pranks. (Epps)_

**53) You know better than to come between a Guardian and their Charge.  
><strong>_-Never tease Ironhide about him with Annabelle. You will have a cannon shoved in your face. (Will)  
><em>_-Ha, I was one of the people who staged a fake kidnapping on Sam to watch Bumblebee freak out. (Epps)  
><em>_-Epps, I seriously hate you. (Sam)_

**54) You know even Optimus hates Galloway.  
><strong>_-He told me he was reconsidering "never harm humans" because of him after a little too much high grade one night. (Epps)  
><em>_-Even humans want to harm him. We get dibs first because he's of our species. (Will)_

**55) You hear "recharge" and immediately think "sleep".**

**56) You relate high grade energon to alcohol because of the affects it can have on a 'bot.  
><strong>_-Ever seen Prowl with too much high grade? One of the best nights of my life. (Sam)_

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>Optimus laughed, "At least they're being creative with it."<p>

Ratchet nodded, "I'm surprised even Maggie joined in."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so another chapter. You people are taking the time to review and I appreciate it, so this is to all my wonderful reviewers on this story. Some of your ideas are going to be used, but revised a bit. Concerning the mentions of Barricade, this is set in a AU where Miles found Barricade in stasis lock and it continued from there. **

_WhimsicalHeart_: Credited for 64 and 66. I'm happy this brings you a good laugh, and good luck with your school!

_Peya Luna_: Credit for the mention of asking about rust in 65. Also 69, though it is an extremely revised version of what she had said.

**Also, I might write out the whole Epps kidnapping Sam thing in another chapter. I dunno yet.**

* * *

><p>If Cybertronians could get head aches, Optimus was sure he'd have one. Leaning back in the giant chair that had been given to him, he silently glared at the offending pile of data pads, as if that would make them disappear. He almost felt like he constantly had to keep up the battle against them, to the point that he was spending less and less time in recharge to try and make a dent. There was just so much that had to be done.<p>

He sighed, getting back to work. After another hour he could hear Ratchet in the back of his processor, yelling at him to recharge. He smiled to himself in amusement, but then decided that it would be best to listen to the fake Ratchet. After all, if the real one came it would be a lot worse for the young Autobot leader. He comm'd all the Autobots on base, telling them that he would be in recharge in his office. Unless it was an emergency everyone would refer to Ratchet before daring to enter his office.

He made sure to engage the lock on his door, falling into recharge quickly. After two hours the door was hacked, a mech and several humans quickly and quietly filing into the office. They did what they had to quickly, and left. Throughout it all Optimus never stirred.

When he did wake up it was well into the middle of the night. Most of the organic members of NEST would be asleep, as would be most of the 'bots. Onlining his optics he was surprised to find almost everything that had been previously in his office missing. There was only a single data pad on his desk, the rest of the data pads were gone. In fact, anything that could be counted as work was gone. And that was all his office consisted of, really. Next to the data pad were a few cubes of energon.

He picked up the data pad, unsure whether to be amused or aggravated. He turned the data pad on, a note appearing instantly with no searching required. He read the note.

_"Hey boss 'bot, you've been working pretty hard and we took it upon ourselves to decide that you needed a break. We rigged your doors to not open until noon later on today, so you may as well kick back and relax. If you're really needed we'll open them. We wouldn't suggest attempting to force yourself out, that would only cause needless damage, and it would bring GALLOWAY here. No one wants that. We provided some 'funnies' for you to read. After that do whatever you want, though we think Ratchet would suggest more recharge! Don't be too angry at us._  
><em>Lots of love from: Jazz, Flower Power, Witwacky, MB, Computer Nerd, Donut Lover, Captain, Sergeant, and Keller."<em>

Optimus paused, taking a moment to research on the internet what 'funnies' was referring too. He eventually figured out it tended to mean the comic section of a news paper, and figured that whatever he was supposed to read was intended to entertain him.

It wasn't hard to figure out who was who even with the codenames some used. Flower Power was Miles, Witwacky was Sam, MB was Mikaela, Computer Nerd was Maggie, and Donut Lover was Glen. Jazz, Captain, Sergeant, and Keller were beyond obvious, but he was surprised to see that Keller was openly included in the list. How much had he, Will, and Epps been talking to each other about?

Hesitating only a moment he opened the only other file on the data pad.

* * *

><p><strong>You know you're spending too much time with the Autobots when: (The continuation of the continuation.)<strong>

**57) You've been around long enough to know they're not exaggerating when they say Wheeljack blows things up.**

**58) Despite knowing that you actually willingly go to his lab.59) You've been banned from Wheeljack's lab by an Autobot.  
><strong>_-So far that's actually only Sam and Miles. Everyone else is smart enough to not go there. (Will)  
><em>_-Ahh, that was the best trapped-under-wreckage-time ever, though. (Miles)  
><em>_-That is exactly why both Bumblebee and Barricade freaked out over you two. They're still worried something may be wrong. (Mikaela)  
><em>_-I really wish he'd calm down the destroying things. That costs money. (Keller)_

**60) You've thought of sexual innuendos concerning a Cybertronian.  
><strong>_-This is what me and Sam did while trapped. That's why we were nearly dying when they came to find us. (Miles)  
><em>_-I still can't look Ratchet in the optics because of you. (Sam)  
><em>_-You worry us sometimes. We're not even going to ask. (Will)  
><em>_-Screw that, fill me in later! (Epps)  
><em>_-Will do! (Sam)_

**61) The Autobots feel safe enough to prank you.  
><strong>_-This does not include Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They will prank anything that moves. (Maggie)_

**62) You know to never say that Ironhide's losing his touch.  
><strong>_-He'll ask you to help him practice his aim by using you as target practice. (Keller)_

**63) If you go out in an Autobot you half expect them to move spots on you to confuse you.  
><strong>_-Bumblebee used to do that a lot to Sam. Sam complained about it to me and I took care of that problem. (Epps)  
><em>_-By kidnapping me! (Sam)  
><em>_-I think people just enjoy watching Bumblebee freak out for some reason. He's like a hormonal girl with big weapons. (Keller)  
><em>_-…John Keller we're going to have a talk. (Maggie)  
>-I completely agree, Mags. (Mikaela)<br>__-You're screwed. (Sam)_

**64) You know better than to say "they went offline" when referencing to a person on the internet leaving the chat room or something similar.  
><strong>_-I did that to Ironhide. "Oh no, the computer made Will go offline!". I didn't think he'd believe me. (Sam)  
><em>_-That's why we hade to buy another computer? (Keller)_

**65) You never ask Ratchet questions.  
><strong>_-I asked him why 'bots and 'cons never seemed to rust. I was stuck with him for five hours until I finally caved and told him were Sunny and Sides were currently hiding. (Sam)  
><em>_-Perhaps he could be used for making people under questioning talk… (Keller)_

**66) You see a car that looks like a Cybertronian and you've gone over to it and started talking.  
><strong>_-I scared a woman inside her car by doing that once while still in town visiting NEST. I just walked off not knowing what to do. (Keller)  
><em>_-After so long you can just kind of tell. (Sam)_

**67) If you spend a large amount of time around Cybertronians, or at least riding in their alt forms, you can usually tell the difference between them and normal cars.  
><strong>_-I still don't understand how. The only time I was able to is when Sunny and Sides put "Kiss my aft" bumper stickers on all of them. (Glen)  
><em>_-It's real easy for me and Will. Miles, Epps, and Mikaela are getting better at it. (Sam)_

**68) You don't eat inside a Cybertronian even if they don't ask you to get out to eat.  
><strong>_-Sam's actually pretty anal about this with Bee. I ate a funnel cake in Bee once and he made sure to get all the powder and any crumbs. (Mikaela)  
>-How would you like bits of food and wrappers in your body? (Sam)<br>__-Ironhide doesn't mind food as long as it hasn't been in your stomach for awhile. That's because of Annie. She used to be the spit up queen. (Will)_

**69) You joke about human/Cybertronian, mech/femme, and mech/mech relationships because you know the 'bots ain't as uptight as most of our culture.**

**70) You see certain outfits/costumes that you think would either fit a mech/femme perfectly, their charge perfectly (If they have one), or you want to set up "cheer leaders" for them.  
><strong>_-This reminds me Mikaela, can I have your help for Halloween? I have an idea for Sam. (Miles)  
><em>_-Sure! (Mikaela)  
><em>_-…The context of this and what you two are saying worry me. (Sam)  
><em>_-Smart boy. If you two need any help me and Epps will chip in money, and Sarah can sew a bit. (Will)  
><em>_-Nooo, Will, don't betray me like them! (Sam)  
><em>_-I think you're on your own, Sam. (Keller)_

**71) You expect an Autobot to open the door for you. You're surprised when they don't either because they're mad at you, or because they're just messing around with you.  
><strong>_-Barricade always makes me open the door. (Miles)  
>-Ha! (Sam)<em>

**72) You know that just because their holoforms look, act, and feel human they are in fact WAY stronger than a normal human would be.  
><strong>_-I found this out after challenging Sunstreaker to an arm wrestling match. He ended up hurting my arm and getting yelled at by Ratchet. (Glen)_

**73) You're not stupid enough to think asking an Autobot for help exercising is a good idea. Especially not Ironhide.  
><strong>_-Believe me, I didn't ask, but he took it upon himself this one time. I couldn't walk right for a week. (Miles)_  
><em>-That was pay back for the roses. (Will)<em>

**74) You've learned that even advanced super computers from outer space with legs can be stupid sometimes.  
><strong>_**-**Normally pertains to any mech/femme prankster as they are willingly accepting the wrath of Ratchet and brig time. (Keller)_

**75) You tune Optimus out whenever he's in a "poetic speech" mood.**

**76) You mock Optimus when he says anything with "roll out" in it.  
><strong>_-He's stopped that now. (Sam)_  
><em>-Our plan worked then! (Epps)<em>

**77) You never attempt to put a bumper sticker or some kind of decoration in or on the alt form of a Cybertronian because you're afraid they might do the same to you.**

**78) Even though 'bots are more than capable of washing themselves you still feel compelled to do so.  
><strong>_-Me and Miles like to wash Barricade and Bumblebee at the same time.(Sam)_  
><em>-Only because Barricade won't play "Working at the Car Wash", but Bee will. (Miles)<em>

**79) Despite the fact that Optimus Prime is a big 'bot and can take care fo himself you find ways to get him to take breaks from his work, or you help Ratchet convince him to recharge.  
><strong>_-You work too hard sometimes, big guy. We know the work needs done, but you need to relax sometimes and just push it aside. No one will blame you if you take a vacation. (Sam)  
>-I agree with Samual on this one, Prime. (Keller)<em>

**THE CONTINUATION OF THE CONTINUATION OF THE LIST MAY BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Optimus chuckled, trying his door once to find out that the group hadn't been lying. He sighed, sitting back down and slipping into recharge once more.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So this is it for the "You Know You've Been Spending too Much Time With the Autobots When:" list, for now. This idea is pretty over used, and many things that you can read in my fic you can probably read in another.**

**However, I may be adding a few list #s as side stories. Like Epps staging Sam's kidnapping. Also, I may eventually continue the list if I can think of enough things.**

**I may or may not actually get around to starting the Cybertronian list which would be something like "You Know You've Been Spending too Much Time with Humans When:". However that would be in a SEPERATE story, and you would not be able to find it amongst these chapters.**

* * *

><p>Sam, Miles, Epps, and Jazz were all backed into the corner of the Autobot rec-room. Mikaela and Will had managed to escape, hiding with Glen and Keller. Jazz stood in front of the humans as a sort of shield, attempting to block them from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He knew when Epps had first gotten him involved that it would be the Twins that were most likely to find something to complain about. He was surprised that Bumblebee actually put up with it, but that was an entirely different matter.<p>

Miles stepped around Jazz's foot, looking up at Sunny and Sides. "Did anything we put on the list offend you?"

"No." Was all that Sunstreaker said.

"Then what's the problem? We're just having innocent fun with noticing how we've changed since we met you guys." Sam spoke up, moving next to Miles. Epps moved next to Jazz's foot, leaning against it.

"And no, you can't get in." Epps added. "The only Autobot on the inside is Jazz, and he helps us do all the cool stuff concerning how the lists are delivered."

The third part of the list had been given in two different ways. The first version went to Optimus when they locked him in his office to get him to take a break. That had been on the only data pad that they had left in there. The second version had been written on the entire human rec-room, but they could only see it with the lights off. The Autobots had to use their holoforms to read it.

Sideswipe smirked, "Actually, we're challenging you to a battle of the lists. We'll create the Cybertronian version of your list, and have two outside judges vote on them. Whoever wins gets to control the original starters of the list that lost for the day. So if your list loses you'd get me and Sunny. If our list wins we'd get Sam and Epps."

"I think I could go with that. Being around Sunshine all day would help me work on my tan." Epps said, grinning as everyone looked at him.

"That would be perfect to use on Prowl." Miles said, laughing.

"So 'ow bout t'is: We take a break from our list, while ya do your list." Jazz suggested. "The gang's runnin' outta ideas anyway, and Ah'm still in trouble with boss bot for hackin' his office."

The twins looked at each other, then back to the group of four. "Deal!"


	5. UPDATESTORY MADE

**UPDATE ONLY:**

I finally got around to writing the story of how Epps kidnaps Sam. It has it's own little seperate fan-fiction. Check my page if you want to read it!


End file.
